


Persuasion

by FangsScalesSkin



Series: The Succubus Gordon Saga [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (Gosh do I love corruption kink), But a little bit sexual, Corruption, Cosmic Horror Benrey, Demon Benrey, M/M, Master/Servant, No Sex, Praise Kink, Succubus AU Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: Gordon's demonic master has noticed his pet is a bit lonely, and decides Gordon should convince a coworker he likes to make a deal. Gordon is going to need a little persuading first, though.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: The Succubus Gordon Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Demon Benrey's true name in this is Thulyn-Magyinbinya (Binya for short). Thanks to Auburn for coming up with it!

"Yo, you should totally seduce that Barney guy. Get him to make a deal."

"What?" Gordon shakes himself awake from where he'd been in a comfortable daze lying next to his master.

"Barney. You oughtta get him to make a deal."

"Why? Seriously, why?" Gordon is fully awake now, that's for sure.

"He's cute. Seems fun. You like him. Why not?" There's a vague impression of shrugging from the mass of eyes and tentacles that are turned towards Gordon.

Gordon nibbles at his lower lip, careful of his fangs.

"I don't think it's a good idea." It feels uncomfortable to question his master - his body and soul both urging him to obey and accept Benrey's will - but this is Barney they're talking about. He's kind and funny and a total sweetheart, one of Gordon's favourite coworkers, so something just feels wrong about talking him into a deal for no real reason.

"Binya's little pet doesn't want to?" One of the tendrils lifts Gordon's chin up so he's looking into a cluster of eyes. "You want to please your master, yes?"

"Yeah…" It's hard not to agree right away to what Benrey (well, Binya - but the nickname stuck) wants. Still, he shores himself up against the large part of him pushing to accept without questioning. 

"Little pet is worrying himself. Tell Binny boy why." 

Gordon shivers at the feeling of a direct order. There's no way he can disobey, and he doesn't really want to. There's nothing wrong with explaining himself to his master.

"I mean, Barney probably has dreams and ambitions and stuff, and he's always so nice… Any time I've done something with him he's all considerate afterwards. He's a bit weird with the alien conspiracies but it's charming in a way. I like him, I don't want to trick him into something he doesn't fully understand." Well, that's kind of embarrassing. Gordon has no shame left around sex, but being compelled into blurting out that he essentially has a crush? Yeah, that's got him blushing a bit.

"My pet _likes_ Barney." One of Benrey's mouths grins sharply. "Hell yes. Even more reason to get him to make a deal, then."

"W-what? I, that's not what I… No, I didn't mean that! He doesn't deserve to be _tricked_ into a contract." Gordon cuts himself off, coming short of talking back. Those were the reasons _not_ to get Barney to write away his body and soul the way Gordon had. 

"Mmm. It isn't really a trick. If you lay it all out plain for him. Besides… Good for you to have company… You got a little crushy wushy, pet." Several tentacles curl around Gordon's waist and pat his head, and Gordon relaxes into the touches. He always wants Benrey's touch, even when they're not fucking, and it always feels nice to be held and petted. "Making your bro Barney into a demon is doing him a favour. 'S good for the both of you."

"I - I'm not sure. About that. You think so?" He can feel himself losing determination - whatever Benrey says feels true, and as a demon he can't really tell a deliberate lie - but Gordon struggles that last bit not to fold, not to say that he'll do it for his master simply because Gordon wants to please Benrey, struggles not to promise that he'll seduce Barney into a demon contract. It feels important. There's a part of him yelling and screaming not to agree. 

It's small, though, and muffled by how warm and calm he feels when his master nuzzles against him. He waits for his master to reply.

"He wants you back. He looks at you all hungry. Bet you've sensed how turned on he gets. He wants to fuck your brains out. 'N you can get to have that all the time. Make him feel real good." The tentacles curled around him squeeze gently, massaging his skin, and Gordon can feel himself getting turned on at the feeling. He's always sensitive to touch, ever since he became a succubus. He blinks to try and clear his head. "Humans are such fragile creatures too. One bad sickness or accident and your nice little human friend is gone for good. Don't wanna see you all saaaaaad if he gets hurt."

"Oh. Fuck. _Fuck_. You're right. He could get _hurt!_ " Oh god. Gordon hadn't even thought of that, hasn't really considered how vulnerable humans are in comparison, now he's not one anymore. Now it's at the forefront of his mind. Barney works security, too, so he'd be on the front line if anything weird happened. It's too easy for him to get hurt. Gordon hasn't had a panic about anything in a while but he feels one coming on. He hears himself make a high little noise of distress.

"Woah! Woah, crap. Calm down. Here, have some of this." A tendril brushes against his mouth, and Gordon obediently opens it. He lets Benrey feed him a sweet liquid. Calm settles back on Gordon gently and he slumps into the tentacles holding him. "Ssssshhhhh. There. There you go. Geez, I didn't think that'd upset you so badly."

"'M okay now. Thank you, master," Gordon says, thoughts sluggish through a head that feels like it's been filled with cotton wool.

"Good boy."

Gordon moans and arches his back as pleasure hits him abruptly. Fuuuuck. It never stops feeling amazing to be praised by his master.

"See, why wouldn't you wanna share that?" Benrey purrs in his ear. "You can keep your lil boytoy safe and make him feel that good."

Gordon moans again, head fuzzy and full of nothing but pleasure. Keep Barney safe, make him feel good. It's clear and easy when put like that. His master is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the HLVRAI but the AI Is Horny discord server for encouraging me to write this AU.
> 
> If you vibe with what's going on here, please leave a comment!


End file.
